


A Snow Day In Lima

by QuinnAbrams



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnAbrams/pseuds/QuinnAbrams
Summary: A snowstorm hits Lima causing a snow day for WMHS. Artie hosts the New Directions over for some snow angels, sledding, and winter fun! *Quartie* *Season 2* *I do not own Glee or it's characters* *Originally published by me on FanFiction.net*
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! I originally published this story here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13536254/1/Snow-Day-in-Lima on 3/29/20, but I wanted to post it here too to reach a bigger audience!
> 
> This story is pretty much canon with season 2 of Glee up until 2x16 "Original Song", except Quinn and Artie are a couple instead of Brittany and Artie! I hope you enjoy it and that you please leave me some reviews letting me know your thoughts!
> 
> *I don't own any of the characters that Glee created, only the ones that I have developed for the purpose of this story. All rights for Glee and its characters are owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, and FOX.*

**Chapter 1**

“And it looks like tomorrow will be a snow day for the Lima Public School District,” Rod Remington reported on the evening news.

Sixteen year old Artie Abrams and his younger sister Brynn cheered with excitement from where they were parked in front of the television. The snow, which had started around the time Glee Club had let out that afternoon, was already coming down quite heavily, making it difficult to see the roads.

“No school tomorrow!” Artie called to his mother, who was making dinner.

Artie released the brakes on his wheelchair and strolled into the kitchen just as Nancy was placing the pizza on the table. Artie’s eyes lit up seeing that his favorite meal was prepared.

“I figured as much, so I felt as though it was the perfect night for a special meal,” she smiled.

As if on cue, Artie’s stomach grumbled, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten since the small granola bar he had during his study hall period. Artie headed towards the drawer where the Abrams family kept the placemats and silverware and began his chore of setting the table for his family.

As he set the four placements at the table, the door to the mudroom from the garage opened and a chilly draft could be felt in the kitchen.

“The roads are terrible!” Art Abrams exclaimed as he hung his jacket and briefcase on their designated hooks.

“At least the pizza will help you feel better!” Artie said, glancing up at his father as he used his pointer finger to push up his glasses.

“Mmm, you’re right!” Art replied, rubbing his palms together and licking his lips.

Out of nowhere, Brynn came barreling around the corner leaping into her father’s arms.

“Daddy! Daddy! We have a snow day tomorrow!” the eight year old informed her father, her eyes bright with excitement.

“Ooh! Now we have ample time to build a snowman!” Art told her, lifting his daughter in the air as she squealed with delight.

“That’s enough you two, dinner is ready,” Nancy told them, before addressing the girl, “Brynn, honey, can you please fill up everyone’s water glasses?”

Brynn nodded as she climbed on the countertop to retrieve the glasses.

After he placed the last knife, Artie maneuvered himself into his designated spot at the table where the chair had already been conveniently pulled away to accommodate his wheelchair.

As Artie waited for his family to take their own seats, he glanced at his cell phone, which was already blowing up with messages from his groupchat with the other members of the McKinley High Glee Club:

**PUCK:** No school!

**KURT:** I know. I heard Finn shout from the other room and it was so loud that he nearly gave me a heart attack. I think I died for a second.

**BRITTANY:** I knew we wouldn’t have school. I prayed to Santa Claus and the snow angels last night.

**SAM:** We should do something fun tomorrow to celebrate!

**TINA:** Isn’t the whole point of calling off school for a snow day so that nobody is driving because the roads are deemed too dangerous?

**SANTANA:** Yeah, let’s do something fun!

**MIKE:** Sledding?

**RACHEL:** Don’t you think that could be kind of dangerous? We can’t lose another member. Regionals is right around the corner!

**PUCK:** Yeah, sledding sounds like it could be cool.

**FINN:** And we could all do it together as a team! We can call it “team bonding”. Who wants to host?

**SANTANA:** Artie, you’ve got a hill in your backyard, right? Why don’t we come to your place?

“No phones at the dinner table,” Nancy warned, raising an eyebrow at her son. “You know the rules.”

Artie glanced between his mother and the phone in his lap where his friends were waiting for his response. He quickly typed “I’ll ask” and hit send before slipping his cell phone in the side pocket of his wheelchair.

Slowly but surely, Brynn shuffled over to the table where her parents and brother waited, struggling to hold the four glasses at once. As she crossed the kitchen, water sloshed around in the glasses, some spilling onto the hardwood floor. Eventually, she returned to the table with (mostly) intact water glasses and distributed them to each member of her family before sliding into her own seat at the table.

The Abrams family began their meal and participated in their usual routine of going around the table and each sharing interesting parts of their day.

“I met with my client today regarding his malpractice case,” Art shared. “This is gonna be a tough one to win, but I think we have it in us.”

Artie’s dad was one of the most sought after medical lawyers in the country, let alone the state of Ohio. His father’s hefty salary made it possible for the family to pay Artie’s mountain of medical bills after the car accident that crushed his T-11 and T-12 vertebrae, leaving him completely paralyzed from his belly button down. Art’s income (and Nancy’s expertise in her profession as an interior designer) also allowed the Abrams to be able to afford to remodel areas of their home in order to make them handicap accessible. Their home’s open floor plan, wide entryways and stylish, yet comfortable, furniture made it the perfect place for hosting gatherings of family and friends.

“I went to Maddie Jones’ house after school for a playdate,” Brynn told her family. Artie couldn’t help but smile at the fact that his sister was best friends with the sister of one of his closest friends dating back to the early days of Glee Club, Mercedes. “We played house, and American Girl Dolls, and we were about to play  _ Just Dance _ on her Wii before Mom picked me up because she said it was too snowy outside.”

“That’s nice, sweetie. I’m glad you had fun,” Art smiled at his little girl before shifting his focus to his son. “Artie, what about you? How was rehearsal?”

Artie’s head shot up from where he had once again glanced at his phone in his lap. He quickly swallowed the bite of pizza he was chewing and wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin before replying.

“It was good. We started to write some original songs to perform at our upcoming Regional competition.”

“And how’s that girlfriend of yours?” Art asked with a wink.

Artie rolled his eyes. He had only started dating Quinn Fabray a few weeks ago, but she had been over to his house a few times and his family already adored her. Artie and Quinn had grown closer last year after Coach Sylvester had kicked her off of the Cheerios when she had gotten herself pregnant with Noah Puckerman’s baby. The duo had many honors classes together, and Quinn had always been kind to Artie, even before they were both a part of the New Directions. Quinn was a very smart and driven girl- something Artie noticed long before they became close friends. Even though Quinn had rejoined the Cheerios, she still made time to hang out with Artie, often studying or watching reruns of their favorite guilty pleasure show,  _ Full House _ . Artie had finally built up the courage to ask her on a date to Breadstix about a month ago, and the two had been going steady ever since. Art still couldn’t believe that his self-proclaimed “Angry Birds obsessed” son was actually dating the captain of the Cheerios.

“She’s good. Great, actually,” Artie said, blushing at the thought of Quinn.

“Can she come over soon, Artie? I want to do makeovers with her again! Pleaseeee?” Brynn begged her big brother from across the table. She made her signature puppy dog eyes that she knew he couldn’t resist.

Artie laughed, smiling at the fact that Quinn always made time to play with his kid sister when she came over their house.

“Actually, I was just about to ask Mom if it would be okay if everyone in the New Directions came over tomorrow during the snow day,” Artie replied, glancing hopefully in his mother’s direction. “We want to go sledding.”

Nancy and Art exchanged a look. Art shrugged and took the last bite of his slice of pizza. Nancy looked unsure.

“I don’t know, Artie… Sledding is dangerous, and you know how the extreme cold is not good for your circulation,” Nancy reminded him.

“I know, but I’ll be extra careful, I promise! I’ll wear a whole bunch of layers and come inside if I get too cold,” Artie offered, thankful that his parents never found out about all of the chill-you-to-the-bone slushie facials that he has received in the hallways at school. Talk about extremely cold…!

There was an uncomfortable silence as his parents began to clear the table. Nancy hesitated before answering her son.

“It just doesn’t seem like the smartest idea to me. I think the risks outweigh the benefits in this situation.”

Artie’s heart sank. He understood that his mother’s points were coming from a place of concern. And sure, he hadn’t been too keen on the idea originally himself, but as time passed, he realized what he wanted more than anything was to just do something spontaneous and thrilling with his friends.

“Think about it this way- if we don’t host, then somebody else probably will. At least if we have everyone over here, we don’t have to worry about accessibility or me having to pack a duffel bag filled with extra catheters or warm clothes in case something happens. It’s all already here!” Artie added, respectfully arguing his side.

Nancy shrugged as she began to wash the dishes. Artie left his spot at the table and wheeled over to the sink, showing that he wasn’t done talking about this just yet.

“I just want you to be safe. I’m sorry, Artie, but I don’t think-”

Artie cut her off mid-sentence.

“This is the only group of people that have ever treated me like a normal teenager. Not just some… dweeb in a wheelchair,” Artie couldn’t believe he was admitting this in front of his whole family. “High schoolers are cruel, Mom. But the kids in the Glee Club… they accept me for me. Can’t I just do something fun with them that doesn’t require meticulous thought and planning on my part for one day? Can’t I just be a normal sixteen year old boy for  _ one freaking day _ ?!” Artie pleaded with an exasperated expression on his face before pivoting his chair and pushing off in the direction of his bedroom.

* * *

After his Rachel Berry-esque storm out, Artie had retreated to his room to begin his time consuming multi-step night time routine. When he was all showered and ready for bed, he hooked up his PlayStation to his TV and inserted his favorite game, Halo, before transferring from his chair to the mattress.

After about ten minutes of playing, there was a soft knock on his door. Artie paused his game and removed his headset as his mom opened the door and entered his room. The silence between the mother and son was uncomfortable, as neither party knew how to react; it was so unlike Artie to reach his breaking point and snap like he did just then in the kitchen. Artie shifted his position on the bed so that he was sitting up straighter against the headboard, and used his hands to move his legs over a couple of inches to make room for his mom to sit on the edge of his bed like she always does when they have time to talk alone.

“Listen, Artie. I respect your point of view, and I do acknowledge your wish to just be like any other teenager. The reality is, though, that you will never be a normal teenage boy,” Nancy began, taking the seat he offered to her and putting her hand on Artie’s leg sympathetically. “You and I both know that.”

Artie tried to hide the disappointment he was feeling inside from displaying on his face.

“However, I took what you said to heart, and after talking it over with your father, we have decided to allow you to have the Glee Club over tomorrow for all of the snow activities you’d like.”

Artie’s face lit up with surprise. He thought for sure that she was entering his room to tell him that he was grounded for talking back to his mother that way. In reality, though, Artie’s words had struck a chord with his parents.  _ “This is the only group of people that have ever treated me like a normal teenager. Not just some… dweeb in a wheelchair.” _ Nancy and Art weren’t quite sure about how Artie’s disability had been perceived by his peers over the years, but to hear that his differences are not only accepted, but embraced by Mr. Schue and the kids in the Glee Club… that’s all a mother ever wants to hear. How could she not give in to her son when all he wanted was to be normal- something that was stripped away from him at such a young age.

“Thank you so much, Mom! You won’t regret this! Thank you!” Artie exclaimed, reaching forward to envelop his mom in a huge hug to express his gratitude. “I promise I will wear a bazillion layers, and be careful, and even include and watch after Brynn if she wants to come outside too! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” Nancy laughed as she hugged her son. “And I will see that you do all of those things!”

Nancy stood up and kissed Artie on the cheek. As she left, closing his bedroom door behind her, Artie reached for his cell phone to send a text in the New Directions group chat:

**ARTIE:** Snow day sledding extravaganza at my place. Tomorrow at 1:00. It’s on!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Artie awoke to a fresh covering of the whitest snow he had ever seen. There was not a cloud in the sky, so the sun shone brightly, sparkling and reflecting off of the fresh dusting.

Quinn had texted Artie in the morning to tell him that she was going to come over early to help with any set up his mom needed to do before the rest of the New Directions bombarded his house. Even though Artie assured her that she didn’t have to do that and that his mom had it all covered, she insisted on coming over early anyways.

And Quinn Fabray was nothing if not punctual.

Exactly a half hour before her teammates were scheduled to arrive, she was standing on Artie’s front steps, ringing his doorbell while holding a bag of her snow clothes in her arms.

As soon as he heard the familiar chime announcing that there was a guest outside, Artie opened the door, ushering his girlfriend inside to get her away from the freezing air.

“Hey,” Artie greeted her with his signature smile. “You look cute.”

Quinn blushed, closing the front door behind her. She was wearing snow boots, black leggings, her iconic fleece-lined Cheerios letterman jacket, two braids in her hair, and the sweetest winter hat that had a pom pom on top. In her arms, she carried her scarf, mittens, and snow pants.

“You don’t look half bad yourself,” Quinn replied, taking in Artie’s little number he had going on.

He had traded his usual ensemble that consisted of khakis, a collared shirt, sweater vest, and saddle shoes for something more fitting for the occasion. He was wearing grey sweatpants over two pairs of thermal leggings, paired with an Ohio State hoodie that was no doubt covering three or four t-shirts under it. He hadn’t put his snow boots on yet, but he was wearing multiple pairs of wool socks over his motionless feet. Artie had also ditched his glasses and opted to wear contacts today, figuring that he would rather not end the day with some broken frames or lenses.

Quinn had to admit that Artie looked more like a typical teenage boy today than he usually does. However, she still thought he was cutest wearing what Kurt had famously dubbed “grandpa clothes”.

“And I’m still nowhere near done layering up,” Artie laughed as he pivoted his chair and led Quinn towards the living room. “I should probably start putting on the rest of my snow clothes now so that I’ll be done by the time everyone gets here.”

Quinn trailed behind Artie, setting her bag on the floor when they reached their destination. She knew that while it wouldn’t take her a while to finish getting herself ready for their snow day adventure, it was a much more tedious and time consuming project for Artie.

“I can help if you’d like,” Quinn offered as Artie set the brakes on his chair. He smiled gratefully at her as he grabbed his snow pants off of the couch.

“Sure, I’m just gonna put these babies on, then you can help with the boots?” Artie suggested, his voice trailing upwards at the end of his sentence, as if he were asking a question. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to reach my feet by the time all of my layers are on is all.”

Quinn smiled sweetly and nodded in return. As Artie sat in his chair and used his hands to maneuver his legs into the pants, Quinn slipped hers on as well. Both of them were taken by surprise when Brynn came bounding in the room, already dressed in her snow gear.

“Hi Quinn!” the girl squealed, throwing her arms around her brother’s pretty girlfriend’s neck. “I am so happy to hang out with you!”

“I am very excited to spend the day with you too!” Quinn replied, tapping the girl on the nose.

“Hi there, Quinn, how are you?” Nancy asked her with a motherly smile.

“I’m well, Mrs. Abrams, thank you,” the polite girl responded. “Is there anything I can do to help you prepare?”

“Oh, no, don’t worry about me! I’m all good to go,” Nancy assured her before turning her attention to her daughter. “Brynny, why don’t you go put your hat and mittens on? Artie’s friends will be here any minute.”

With that, Brynn skipped to the mudroom area, leaving Quinn and Artie alone once more. Quinn knelt down and did her best to guide his feet into the snow boots, but to put it simply, the task was much harder than it looked.

“Yeah, something nobody tells you about being a paraplegic is that it's near impossible to put on shoes without the ability to wiggle your toes,” Artie laughed nervously, his face flushing with embarrassment. “Sorry ’bout that.”

“I don’t mind,” Quinn genuinely assured him, looking up at him lovingly. Artie couldn’t help but believe he was the luckiest man in the world to have the gentle and caring Quinn Fabray as his girlfriend. Surely she was one of a kind.

After a couple of minutes of tugging and struggling to make sure Artie’s feet were all the way in, he slipped in a pair of boot warmers before zipping up his insulated Patagonia winter jacket. Quinn took it upon herself to wrap a scarf around his neck and set a black beanie on his head.

Just then, the doorbell rang, announcing the rest of the Glee Club’s arrival. Quinn bent down and gave Artie a soft kiss on the cheek as they both made their way back to the front door.

“Hello, and welcome to the Abrams residence!” Artie greeted his friends as he opened the door and held it open wide to allow the ten other members inside.

“Holy crap, Abrams! You never told us you lived in a freakin’ palace!” Puck exclaimed as he glanced around wide eyed at the house’s main foyer with his mouth gaping.

“Uh… thanks?” he blushed again as he closed the door behind the last of the crew, not knowing how to respond appropriately.

“Nice layers, Wheels,” Santana snarked with a smirk. “You look like the brother from _A Christmas Story_.”

Artie smiled at the reference to the iconic holiday movie. Even though he knew that it probably wasn’t meant as a genuine compliment, Artie recognized that Santana had made a valid point. He was approximately one layer away from not being able to “put his arms down”.

“Hi!” a young voice from behind Artie greeted the visitors.

“This is my little sister, Brynn,” Artie introduced the girl as he made his way to the front of the group to lead his friends towards the backyard.

“Be careful out there, please!” Nancy called from the kitchen as she watched the teenagers file out the sliding glass door with sleds of various sizes in tow. “I’ll have some hot chocolate ready for when you all come back in!”

“We will, Mom!” Artie replied before wheeling outside to join the rest of the Glee Club.

Artie’s dad had spent the morning clearing a path leading from the door, all the way across the patio, to top of the hill where the sledding would be happening.

“Need help?” Quinn asked tentatively as she saw Artie begin to struggle maneuvering among the thick snow.

“Nah, I’m good, yo’,” Artie replied with forced confidence through gritted teeth. “I got snow tires put on this bad boy for a reason.”

“Okay,” Quinn replied, understanding Artie’s reason for declining her offer even though it was clearly needed. “I’m here if you do.”

The New Directions had patiently waited for Artie to wheel his way across the yard before diving into their snowy fun.

“So who is gonna participate in the inaugural first race?” Artie asked with a grin.

He didn’t need to ask twice- Finn and Puck were quick to take running starts before leaping in the air and sledding down the hill head first like penguins. After those two got the first ride of the day in, his friends were sliding down the hill and running back up as fast as little Energizer bunnies.

Artie could have watched his friends race up and down the mountain for hours and not feel left out, but did not go unnoticed by him that Quinn was still standing beside his chair and not having fun in the snow with the rest of their team. Artie didn’t mind watching his friends have fun while he sat on the sidelines- he had become accustomed to it in the years since his injury- but that didn’t mean he wanted the same for his able-bodied girlfriend.

“Quinn, go sledding,” Artie insisted. “You don’t have to stay here with me. I want you to have fun.”

“I am having fun,” Quinn replied, stepping behind his chair so that she could wrap her arms around her boyfriend and rest her chin on his head.

“Quinn, Artie! Come make snow angels with us!” Brittany and Santana called to them, waving them over to the untouched patch of snow where they, along with Brynn, were laying.

Though Artie knew that he couldn’t make a proper snow angel on his own, he also knew that his friends wouldn’t mind helping him out, as long as he got over his own pride and asked.

Artie looked up at Quinn and nodded, signaling it was okay for her to push his chair over to his sister and the other two-thirds of the Unholy Trinity. When they reached the girls, Quinn skipped over to her friends and sat down next to them. Artie watched as the younger girl and the three Cheerios in matching jackets waved their legs and arms in unison, creating shapes in the snow that resembled angels.

“Artie, do you wanna make one too?” Brittany asked sheepishly, not knowing how he would react, but wanting to include her friend anyways.

“Artie can make snow angels! We do it all the time!” Brynn exclaimed, not really giving him much of an excuse to refuse Britt’s offer.

“Uh, sure,” Artie replied, glancing at Quinn’s hopeful face. “I can get down from my chair on my own, but I’ll need some help making the actual angel and then getting back up afterwards.” His face flushed hot with embarrassment as he moved his chair closer to the empty spot next to Quinn’s angel.

“Okay, just let us know what we can do to help,” Quinn replied, encouragingly.

Artie locked his wheels in place before he used his hands to lift his feet off of the footplate one by one. He then slowly lowered himself on to the fresh snow and scooted away from his chair before laying on his back.

“Artie, you wave your arms, and Santana and I will move your legs!” Quinn instructed enthusiastically, happy to see that her boyfriend was participating in something, rather than just sitting and watching.

Artie followed her directions and waved his arms as Quinn and Santana each grabbed a different leg and moved them in the correct motion.

“That looks great, Artie!” Quinn kissed him on the cheek as she admired their work after helping Artie back into his chair. Artie smiled back, secretly grateful that she had encouraged him to take part.

“Quinn! Will you go sledding with me?” Brynn eagerly asked, tugging on the older girl’s jacket sleeve.

“Of course I will,” Quinn sweetly replied. “Why don’t you go over and steal a sled from one of the big boys and I’ll meet you over there in a minute.”

Brynn nodded before running over to ask Finn if she could borrow his sled.

“Thank you for being so nice to her all the time,” Artie said to Quinn as she started pushing his wheelchair across the snowy path leading to the top of the hill. “It means a lot to her. She idolizes you.”

“You know you don’t have to thank me. I love her, and I love you,” Quinn replied, giving her boyfriend a squeeze on the arm before crouching down to get into position on the sled with his sister.

Artie watched as Quinn and Brynn headed down the hill, both girls squealing with delight as they picked up speed. When they reached the bottom, both of his girls glanced up and waved at him, their faces pink from the cold air. Artie smiled and waved back. He then realized that his face was probably equally as red and cold as theirs was. He took a minute to slip his hand out of his mitten and pressed it against the skin of his cheek. Sure enough, his skin was freezing to the touch. As if on instinct, he pulled his snow pants down a little so that he could check the temperature of his legs, making sure that they were not as cold as his face. He was quickly relieved to find out that the multiple layers of clothing were doing their job, because, while they were cold, his legs were nowhere near the temperature of his hands or face.

“Hey, Artie, do you want to go sledding too?” Finn asked.

Artie’s head shot up at the mention of his name as he slid his mitten back on his hand. Finn was definitely not the brightest bulb in the box, so Artie was kind of taken aback that he even thought to include Artie in the activity. Usually jocks like him just assume that he wouldn’t be able to take part because of his disability.

“I’m sure Sam wouldn’t mind if you borrowed his snow tube,” Finn continued. “I think that would be easier, probably, right? Less chance of you falling off?”

Artie snapped out of his thoughts. He _did_ really want to go sledding down the hill like everybody else, and he was still so honored that Finn had even offered to accommodate his needs so that he _could_ participate.

“Uh, sure,” Artie replied, smiling at the taller teen. “I’ll go down once or twice.”

Finn grinned as he ran over to Sam. Artie couldn’t hear what the boys were saying, but he saw Finn point in Artie’s direction. Sam eagerly nodded, and both boys came over to where Artie was seated.

“Okay, Artie, I’m going to help you into the tube, then Sam and I are gonna run down to the bottom of the mountain to catch you at the end,” Finn explained. “I’ll carry you back up the hill, and Sam will lug the tube. Puck can give you a big push from up top so that you’ll go super fast. Does that sound okay?”

Artie nodded. He had to admit, he was a little more excited than he expected to be, and he couldn’t help but feel blessed to have made friends that were willing to help him to make sure he was having fun (and being safe while doing so).

As he had done a couple times before the school had installed accessibility ramps in the auditorium, Finn expertly wrapped one arm around Artie’s back, and one arm around his legs. Artie fastened his arms around Finn’s neck as he was lifted into the air before being safely set down in the tube. Sam and Finn ran down the hill to wait for him at the bottom.

“Watch out, you guys! Abrams is coming down! Careful, he’s fragile!” Puck called out to all of the other members of the New Directions, as they all stopped what they were doing to watch the boys’ plan in action.

Puck counted down from three before he gave Artie a powerful push, sending him flying down the hill. Artie’s smile grew bigger as he built up speed, encouraged by the cheers of his friends. Before he knew it, he was safely caught at the bottom by Finn and Sam.

“How was it, buddy?” Finn asked holding on to Artie’s legs tightly, as Sam helped Artie into a piggy back position on Finn.

“Amazing! Let’s go again!” Artie exclaimed.

Finn and Sam were thrilled as they brought Artie and the tube back up the mountain and set up for another run.

“Hey, Mike! Wanna race?” Artie enthusiastically called over to the boy on his right after Finn had deposited him back into the tube.

“Sure thing!” Mike Chang nodded as he grabbed his sled and took a few steps back in order to take a running start.

Once Finn and Sam were ready at the bottom and the racers were in their starting positions, Mercedes counted down from three, and they were off. Puck gave Artie a huge push as Mike hopped on his sled. Both boys were picking up some serious speed, and it shocked Artie to look back and realize he was winning!

Just then, out of nowhere, Artie hit an unseen bump in the snow, launching him in the air. Even though he was holding on to the handles, gravity and his uncooperative lower body had other ideas. From mid-air, Artie watched as Mike zoomed past him before he came crashing back down, the tube going in one direction, and his body in another. He felt a thud as he landed on his back in the snow.

“Artie!” he heard Quinn yell from the top of the hill.

“Oh shit,” Puck said under his breath as he sprinted down the hill as fast as he could in all of his snow gear.

Artie leaned up on his elbows, coughing and gasping for air. Sam, Finn, and Mike rushed over from the bottom of the hill, just as Puck kneeled down next to him. Brynn began to cry, leaning into Quinn for comfort, and the rest of the New Directions fell silent watching the football players help their handicapable friend.

“Artie, dude, you okay?!” Sam asked, helping his friend sit up so that he could catch his breath.

As Artie sat up and his adrenaline died down, he realized that he wasn’t hurt. The impact had knocked the wind out of him, but otherwise he felt fine.

“Yeah, I think so,” Artie said between breaths. “I didn’t fall that hard, and I’m still in one piece. I think I just lost my breath there for a minute.”

The boys around him nodded, before glancing around the circle, unanimously agreeing without saying a word that it was time for the group to head inside.

“Why don’t we get you back up that hill and all go inside? I’m getting kind of cold, and I could use some hot chocolate,” Finn suggested, diverting the attention away from Artie so that he wouldn’t feel embarrassed.

Artie nodded as he resumed his piggy back position on Finn, and the group made their way back up to their concerned group of friends.

As soon as Finn set Artie back in his chair, Brynn lept into her big brother’s lap, burying her tear stained face in his shoulder.

“I was scared, Artie!” she whimpered as he rubbed her back.

“Hey, look at me! I’m fine!” he assured her. “My back’s made out of metal, remember?”

He felt her nod as he wrapped his arms around her. Quinn took his face in her hands and looked him in the eye before planting a kiss on his forehead.

“That was a pretty hard fall,” she observed as she began pushing his chair, Brynn still on his lap. “You’re not just playing tough guy right? You’d tell me if something hurt?”

“Yes,” Artie rolled his eyes as he replied. The Glee kids reentered the house, all heading to the mudroom where they would discard their snow clothes. “If it’ll make you feel any better, you can inspect me after I get all of this gear off.”

He knew Quinn was concerned about his lack of feeling in the lower half of his body, knowing that if he had really hurt himself, he wouldn’t have been able to feel it. Artie recognized the sense of protectiveness that she possessed (it reminded him of his own mother), and she knew him well enough to know that if given the chance, we would put on a brave face to avoid being fussed over.

The New Directions took off their hats, mittens, scarves, jackets, snow pants, and boots and went into the kitchen where freshly baked cookies and hot chocolate awaited them. After doffing her own snow clothes, Quinn helped Artie remove a couple of layers of his until he was back in his hoodie and grey sweatpants. Artie then went to the living room to claim the two of them spots on the couch as Quinn retrieved their mugs and a plate of cookies for them to share.

Artie locked his brakes before effortlessly transferring on to the couch. Quinn sat beside him, handing him his mug. The New Directions, enjoying their treats and chatting among each other, had forgotten about the scary event that had unfolded outside not too long ago.

“Here’s your blanket, Artie,” Brynn said louder than necessary, depositing the object in her brother’s lap. Noticing that all eyes were on them, she innocently announced to the other kids: “Mommy makes Artie use the heated blanket after he plays in the snow because he can’t feel when his legs get too cold, and his body forgets how to warm back up.”

Artie’s face flushed as he averted his eyes, hoping that his friends wouldn’t notice the look of embarrassment that had crept across his face.

“Thanks, Brynn,” Quinn smiled at the girl, as she held Artie’s mug for him as he situated himself under the blanket. “You are such a good helper!”

Brynn grinned before retreating back to the kitchen, and the teenagers all resumed their normal conversation.

Noticing that nobody had thought twice about the somewhat personal information that Brynn had shared, Artie breathed a sigh of relief as he took a sip of his warm drink. That was when Artie realized that he would be friends with this group of kids for the rest of his life. The New Directions was a group made up of big-hearted individuals who recognized his disability, but didn’t dwell on it; a group that was willing to find creative ways for Artie to have fun and feel included. Despite the freak incident that had occurred outside, his friends rallied around him and carried him to safety. Artie found it hard to believe that some of them were the ones tossing him into dumpsters and trapping him in port-a-potties a year ago.

A friend group like the one he had now was what Artie had craved since his accident happened nine years ago- people who could look past the wheelchair and accept him for who he is on the inside. Artie’s heart swelled with gratitude as he put his arm around his girlfriend and hoped for more days like today.

_**THE END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! I wish Quartie had been explored on the show more, so I love writing for them.
> 
> Please leave me any reviews, thoughts, and messages you have after reading on this story! Reading your feedback really motivates me to continue writing! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked reading this as much as I loved writing it!
> 
> xoxo QuinnAbrams


End file.
